


Safe in My Arms (Where You Want to Be)

by Anonymous



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Multi, Useless Lesbians, that's just cuz trixie is human as well as all the other puppets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stephanie finds a note in her locker on purple paper. But no one signed their name.It happens again the next day, but on red paper.
Relationships: Stephanie Meanswell/Rottenella, Stephanie Meanswell/Rottenella/Trixie, Stephanie Meanswell/Trixie
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Safe in My Arms (Where You Want to Be)

**Author's Note:**

> Background Jixel.

Stephanie closes her eyes and breathes in as she walks to her locker after lunch, sighing as she opened it to retrieve her pink binder and two pink notebooks. A piece of purple paper fell out, landing at her sneakers. She looked around for any sign of the person who wrote it, but to no avail. She sighed and picked it up, reading it over thoroughly.

♠Dear Stephanie,  
I don't exactly know how to start this note, but here goes nothing. I think I have a crush on you. Ever since you joined the dance club, I haven't been able to dance properly. It's either that or I'm jealous, but I don't think so because of the daydreams I've been having.  
Hopefully you don't hate my guts for this.  
-R♠

R? Stephanie slipped the note into her binder and closed her locker, walking on to her next class. R. Who could that possibly be? Stephanie made a mental note to watch out for anyone with a name that started with R.

-

It was now gym, and Stephanie's favourite class was probably gym. She scanned over the students carefully, looking at everyone a second time. It made it a bit hard to focus, but she didn't exactly care. R. There was Rottenella, who was in the corner, and trying to do her own thing without any of the teachers seeing. She preferred just dancing to any other type of gym activity. Stephanie respected that, being a dancer herself, but she loved all kinds of physical activity. And... that was everyone in her gym class that could possibly be it, because Rottenella was the only student there with an 'R' name and was the only student there that was in the dance club.

Stephanie would remember that name. Rottenella. It was a pretty name. She... she also had a pretty face. And she was a good dancer. And... 

Stephanie shook her head and looked over at Trixie. She couldn't be thinking that about people. She smiled at Trixie, who she noticed was also pretty... and nice when she wanted to be... and...

God!

Stephanie just hoped she could make it through the day without thinking that again. The bell rings. Stephanie puts her jacket back on, and she thinks it again. Rottenella is pretty. She can fully admit it.


End file.
